This application requests funding for the 2004 - 2008 National Nutrient Databank Conferences (NNDC) to be held in Iowa (2004), California (2005), Hawaii (2006), Washington, DC (2007) and Oregon (2008). Participants will include men and women from nutrition and health professions who depend upon food composition data in their work and who represent federal agencies, nutrition researchers from academic institutions and public health agencies, nutrient database designers, food manufacturers and students. This conference was originated because of the need for better coordination among users of nutrient data and better quality control among computerized applications using nutrient data. Participants include those who analyze food and who compile the databases. This is the only conference on this topic that is driven by the scientists who use and need better quality nutrient calculation resources. The use of food composition data is essential to understanding the impact of nutritional factors on health and on the etiology, prevention and treatment of disease. The NNDC is held annually to provide a forum where collaborations in generating food composition data can be pursued and achievements and challenges in development of nutrient data can be shared. Key topics will highlight current changes in dietary guidance and nutrition monitoring and the implications for food and nutrient databases and food labeling; challenges in maintaining databases in a rapidly changing marketplace; database issues related to food grouping; issues related to adding nutraceuticals and non-nutritive food components and food supplements to databases; current information on analytical values for new food components; an overview of new nutrient calculation software; and national nutrition monitoring updates. Scholarships are requested to increase participation by minority and disadvantaged students.